Misaki needs a place to stay
by gohanfan1
Summary: Misaki and Usagi-san spoler  Gets into a fight. Usagi-san thinks Misaki should move back with his Nii-chan what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Nowaki and Misaki story. I do not own Junjou Romantica so I got that out of the way. I am not good with words so if I mess words im sorry.

Chapter One

Nowaki was standing by the flowers near the window. He hadn't had a costumer today for some reason. He looked around the corner to see a young man with brown hair and his eyes cast down walk toward the shop. He hadn't seen what Hiroki was wearing that day so this may be him slouching his back looking shorter. He walked over to the caser and pretended he was there all along. The man opened the door and looked at him. The young man had green eyed like grass, and an innocent look on his face. The man smiled shyly.

"Um…Im here to get some flowers." He said and walked over to the table Nowaki was standing at.

"Okay what would you like? Im Nowaki by the way." He said smiling at the boy. The boy looked around the shop with his hand on his chin.

"Im not sure. Its nice to meet you im Misaki." The boy named Misaki said looking at him.

"Nice to meet you to Misaki. There are some more flowers in the back you can see if you want to." Nowaki said pointing to a door.

"Thank you ill be right out if I find one ill tell you." Misaki said walking toward the door. As soon as he closed the door, the front door of the shop opened.

"Nowaki why are you still here no one else is here." Nowaki turned his head and saw Hiroki walk up beside him. Hiroki smiled proudly.

"I found out that Usami is going out with some one. I saw them briefly, but if I see them again I'll tell you." Hiroki placed his hands on the table and let out a sigh. Misaki walked out of the room with a big smile.

"Nowaki I found one that I like back here, but I don't know how much it costs." Misaki said and walked to the caser and saw Hiroki. Hiroki looked at him with a surprised look and pointed his finger at him.

"Im sorry I did know a new costumer came in." Misaki said.

"Its him!" Hiroki yelled and ran to Misaki and looked him up and down.

"Yep no doubt about it. It's the kid who's going out with Usami-san." Hiroki said matter-a-factly. Misaki blushed and looked to the floor. Nowaki looked at the boy and gasped.

"Aren't you a bit young to be going out with an old man?" Nowaki asked looking at Misaki. Misaki's face blushed like crazy. Nowaki would have laughed but the look looked so cute on the…WAIT no. He's cute but not for him. Well he's the one saying it and it's true, but he's going out with Hiroki.

"Yeah well his my tutor and im currently living with him." Misaki got out in a stutter and turned his head. His head was fuming with embarrassment. Nowaki wanted to change the subject, but Hiroki didn't stop there.

"But you have to admit you do have a type of relationship with him." He placed a hand on the kid's head and smiled.

"Don't worry you can tell us." Hiroki said smiling. Misaki looked up at the man with a sad smile.

"Well right now Usami and I fought so that's why im here." Misaki looked down to the floor. Nowaki walked up right next to Hiroki and hugged him.

'Oh no. What am I doing? He feels so warm and good I just want to…NO don't think that he's just a kid. That so happened got dumped and is single to…No what is up with me today I love Hiro not a random boy I don't even know.' Nowaki thought still cuddling with the boy. He heard Hiroki cough in his hand, and looked at him. It was a little funny to see Hiro embarrass. He got up and looked down at the boy that was blushing. He put his hands together and smiled.

"Okay lets get you those flowers you saw." Nowaki walked over to the door as Misaki followed. When they entered Misaki took off toward some red and white roses.

"How much are these?" He asked. Nowaki laughed and patted the kid on the back.

"Knowing your situation ill let you have them free on the house." He said and Misaki look at him with a gapped mouth.

"You don't have to do that. If I cant offered it ill get a cheaper flower." Misaki said.

"No no I insist. You said you got in a fight, and you wanted these so…" He got them and put some paper on them. He handed them to Misaki, and smiled.

"Tell me, if you want, what happens." Nowaki said. Misaki smiled and nodded his head.

"Ill come here tomorrow and tell you." Misaki looked at the flowers and then back at him.

"Ill try and repay you some how. Thank you so much." Misaki walked toward the door and waved goodbye.

"See yea kid." Nowaki said and waved also. He walked back to the front of the shop where Hiroki was waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" Hiro asked and opened the front door to the outside.

"Yeah im ready cutey." Hiro blushed and looked down at the ground.

**Next, next day**

Nowaki was putting the new flowers away and smiled as he saw Misaki walk into his shop. The boy walked up to him, and put a sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Nowaki asked. Misaki looked down at his feet and sighed.

"The flowers didn't work. He wants me to move back with my brother. I don't really want to leave the school here because its closer to the college I would like to go to my brother didn't. It was going to be a surprise to my brother to go to that school now I wont even have the opportunity." Misaki said sadly. Nowaki went over and hugged him again. But this time Misaki didn't blush. Instead he dug into Nowaki's chest and cried.

"What did you all fight about to cause this if I may ask." Nowaki said and cupped Misaki's cheeks with his hands. Misaki wiped some tears and looked at him. It only caused him to close his eyes and cry again.

"He told me that he found some one else and that made me mad. One time my brother wanted me to move in with him, and Usagi came to the train and pretended to care. Now he said this and…" Misaki cried even harder. Nowaki wiped the tears and hugged him again.

"So where are you going to stay?" Nowaki asked and looked at Misaki's face. It had a hint of fear and mostly sadness.

"I don't know." Misaki said nudging his head against his chest.

"Would you like to stay with me and Hiro? Well if Hiro agrees." Nowaki said. Misaki looked up at him.

"Really?" He asked looking up at him happy.

"Yeah, sure im sure Hiro couldn't say no to you." Nowaki said. Misaki put his arms around the man happy.

'He's so warm…NO not again I cant think like this if he's going to stay at my and Hiro's house.'

What will happen next? (Well of course you know Misaki is going to stay with him of course but then there could be a twist of the story)

Spoiler alert :P

*Misaki swallowed some and spit it out.

"This stuff is hot." He said and Nowaki smiled.

"It's hot but it'll cool down soon." Oh yeah you want to find out what there talking about. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I love you all who reviewed and LuciaN1996 you have cracked the code :P and all who reviewed pat yourself on the back. Love you all and here is dah chapter 2

Chapter Two

Misaki entered the home of none other than the random guy he meet at the flower shop. He wasn't really like that, going home with random people, but he had nowhere else to stay. And he heard about a teacher that through books and anything he could grab at you. But he never expected it to be Hiroki. Sure he was a temper person, but he was just… Moody. He entered a room that sortove reminded him of Usagi-san's room. A.k.a their where books everywhere. So this just proves him right that Mr. Hiroki was the professor at the university.

"Oh there you are Misaki I was just making dinner would you like some? Hiro-san will be here soon after he grades the papers in our room." Nowaki greeted. He waved his hand out the door of a room to indicate that the kitchen was there. Misaki entered and the smell to his nose was like heaven.

"Sure… Man it smells good what is it?" Misaki asked curiosity was one Misaki's many personalities.

"Its Miso soup. Would you like some?" Nowaki asked and he got his answer to the sound of Misaki's stomach. Misaki blushed slightly and Nowaki couldn't help but snicker. He got out three plates and set them at the table. He put a protector rag down and sat the pot atop. Misaki couldn't help but grin happily and eye the food down. Nowaki noticed this and without a second to delay he poured some in Misaki's bowl first.

"So I see you didn't grab anything on the way. That's good I made a lot and if you weren't here there would be tons of leftovers." Nowaki said and poured him and Hiro-san some. When he looked back up he noticed Misaki not eating any of it.

"You know you can dig in any time." Nowaki giggled and Misaki smiled.

"Well I usually wait until everyone is served then I dig in." Misaki said in a child like tone that Nowaki couldn't help to notice.

"Well you can eat now." He said. Misaki swallowed some and spit it out.

"This stuff is hot." He said and Nowaki smiled.

"It's hot but it'll cool down soon." He reassured and blew on his spoon and taking a bite. Misaki blushed.

"Yeah I guess I should have done that first." He blushed. Then a door slam could be heard and an angry/stressed out teacher joined them. He glared daggers into Misaki and Nowaki could have sworn he heard lighting.

"What's the brat doing here?" He asked and sat down next to Nowaki.

"He'll be staying with us for a few days if it's okay with you." He replied and he saw that Misaki was going in a defensive mode. If you were paying hard attention you would've know. Hiroki placed a finger under his chin and thought about it.

"Well it really deepens on how long he stays." He said and looked toward Misaki who was looking down at the floor.

"Well I just need to stay here till Tuesday. Not this Tuesday or the next. The next after next." He said trying to make it have since.

"So you'll be staying here 3 weeks." Hiroki said and sighed.

"Fine you can stay here. BUT only 3 weeks you understand." He stated it like a fact not a question.

"Okay Mr. Hiroki-sensei." Misaki said happy and Nowaki couldn't help but smile at how cute he said it with a child like spirit.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled and took a bite of his soup.

"Its Hiroki okay not Mr. Hiroki-sensei. Where the hell did you come up with that?" He asked Misaki blushed and took another bite of his soup not caring of how hot it was.

"Okay so where is the brat going to be sleeping?" Hiroki asked Nowaki. And then a suddenly Nowaki realized he had no clue. He had pity for him so he invited him and now he had no place planed to rest his head. He felt like an idiot.

"How about the couch?" He suddenly came out saying. Misaki looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay good we have him somewhere to sleep." Hiroki said and continued eating his soup. The rest of dinner went silently and it sortove made him feel awkward. After dinner Hiroki laid some blankets. After that Hiroki went to bed. Nowaki came in with a glass of water to give to Misaki.

"Hope you get a good night sleep." He smiled and laid it on the counter next to the boy. He smiled back at Nowaki and felt a surge of happiness overwhelm him. He did something so stupid he didn't think about it until after wards. Misaki leaned over and kissed him. He pulled away slightly and blushed like mad. But he only got so far before he got pulled back into another kiss. It lasted almost forever but it ended when they heard a door slam.

"Nowaki are you going to bed or not?" Hiroki yelled and Misaki started blushing mad again.

"um im coming." Nowaki replied a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Im sorry…" Misaki began but then Nowaki got up and patted his head.

"It alright im the one that should be apologizing." He said and walked over to turn the light off.

"Good night Misaki." He said while flipping it off beginning to walk to his room that he shared with Hiro-san.

"Good night Nowaki-san." He heard faintly. He smiled and went to his bed.

Thanks for reading this chapy love you all one more time…

LOVE YOU 

spoiler alert

I have no idea really :P brain died for the next chapter but it well come

Hmm ill try this

* "Uh it dripping over." Misaki said blushing. He knew that Nowaki wouldn't like that, but he's guess was wrong. Nowaki took it in his hand and started licking it.

"There now its not." Nowaki said and smiled.

There that sounds wrong and makes you want to read (maybe and hopefully )


End file.
